


I wanna be the very best

by orphan_account



Category: Attack on Titan, Pokemon, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: M/M, armin and erwin r pokemon, god forgive me for i have sinned, xDDD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is trying to become a pokemans master!1! He + Mikasa have to defeat his rival, Asshat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna be the very best

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you hesselives for inspiring me I <3 u

Eren wanted to be the very best, like no one ever was. He had been given a pokemon by the creepy professor Hanji, a really rad charmander, and named it Armin. He had come so far, defeated a bunch of weirdo old people who had spent their life beating up other people’s pokemon with there pokemon, like Gym Leader Jean who had 4 onixes, all named Marco for some stupid reason???

 

He had even met a friend, Trainer Mikasa! She was really hot, I mean smart, and taught him a lot about training pocket monsters. She even gave him a shiny magikarp, which he refused to let evolve, because “tat wuld hurt them Dx”.

 

All this was pretty cool but there was one last thing to do! That was beat his rival, Asshat! But he liked his original name tht he was programmed with of Rivaille... bc he was stupid and doesn’t like nicknames. He had fought Asshat once before, but barley lost when his hitmontop, Connie, was knocked out by a double slap (which hit 3 times fml) by a level 48 wiggilytuff, which was a little too tuff.

 

So Eren and Mikasa walked around the Kanto region a bunvh and eventually found Asshat.

 

“Fufufu! We meet again, Eren!” Asshat said.

 

“Yeah! And I’m gonna bet your pokemon, Asshat-san!” Eren said.

 

“My name is Rivaille!” Asshat said.

 

“Sorry, Ravioli-kunn. Either way, I’m gonna make pasta from the smashed bodies of ur poekmon.” Eren said.

 

Mi casa looked to Eren “seiko nani?????” Su casa said.

 

“Eww god that was nasty eren wtf” Raviloi said.

 

“why would u even say taht. we dont eat pokemon.” Mikasa said.

 

“You ate a magikarp once” Eren said to Mikasa.

 

“What the deck! We donut talk about that!” Mikasa said.

 

“Whateves! Raviloi Senpai! I challenge u to a Poke monsters fite!!!!!!!11!” Eren yelled, fist pumping to sky.

 

“You will nvr beat me with my super high school level Chanseyy!!!”

 

“Chanseys r 4 loosers, i expected u would have one” Micasa whispered

 

“aRMIN! I CHOOSE U! USE FIREFANG!”

 

“TAKE DOWN ERWIN U CAN DO IT RETASU!!!!!!”

 

The 2 pokemon started their brawl. It was pretty cool, was defiantly winning.

 

“Erwins a stopid name for a chansey.” Mikasa said.

 

“My house is a stupid name for a gurl.” Raviloli said. Myhouse stuck her tuonge out and pulled her left eye down to reveal musclle eewwww like anime style dissing.

 

Rivialle gasped at the insult, giving Eren time to utterly k.o. Erwin th chansey.

 

“Ha! Ha! Ha! I have beated you! Again, my rival! My quest. is finished!” Eren smiled nd returened Armin to his pokemon ball.

 

“How hast thou beat my Erwin? Woe is me! Woe is me! Methinks I cannot go on!”

 

“Woah calm down its just a pokepocket battle..” eren said.

 

Rivaille collapses to the ground, pulling his hair, then took  a blade out of his pants (aaahhh thts why there was a buldge ] “IS THIS A DAGGER I SEE BEFORE ME? ITS BLADE TOWARDS MY CHEST??”

 

“Ur quoting it wrong” Micusa says.

 

“Come, let me clutch thee... I have thee not yet i see thee still..! Art thou not, fatal vision, sensible to feeling as to sight? Or art thou but a dagger of the mind, a false creation, proceeding from the heat-oppressed brain?”

 

“Please stop.”

 

“I see thee yet, in form as palpable As this which now I draw.”

 

Eren walk across battlefield and knealed down to th lamenting heichu, “if I kiss you will u be happy.”

 

heichu man nodded

:my love” Eren kissed him, their lips strated radiating lite and it was pretty. mikasa is blinded by it, tru love is real. this is true love. They ascended into a higher form of being and became, truly, the best there ever was. Eren completed his misson. he had become a pokemon master.


End file.
